<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enjoy the silence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086394">enjoy the silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kinda..., M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, or an attempt at that idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired off of that one time Corpse visited the Dream SMP, but I somehow linked it to lore.</p><p>Takes place before Doomsday but after Tommy escapes Exile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enjoy the silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did get lazy toward the end but I'm weirdly driven to post this, so here we are. This is my first time publishing anything, so hopefully it's okay! I'm honestly amazed this pairing has me inspired to write, because I've been reading fanfiction for years yet I never came close to writing a full story. I have more drafts than I should for these two, haha. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>CORPSE_CATT joined the game.</i>
</p><p>Dream was in his base thousands of blocks away when the message made its way to his communicator. He had heard of this Corpse person joining the server after being invited by Karl, so it wasn’t too surprising. He planned to greet him after he inevitably finished going over his list of everyone’s attachments, planning to grab anything he could as soon as possible. </p><p>He knew where Tommy was, so it’s not like he needed to keep tabs on him all the time. He was actually really happy with his plans for the upcoming month.</p><p>Dream would be on track to getting the server under his control again. Soon Ranboo would destroy the community house, he can pin it on Tommy, and he can just have him arrested for breaking exile rules and committing a great terrorist attack. With Tommy out of the way, he’ll be able to take everyone’s attachments, and the server will be like it used to be! No one will use attachments against each to start conflict, everyone can just live like one great family. </p><p>And if that fails, then he has other things in mind. This server is simultaneously predictable and unpredictable, so might as well be ready for everything. </p><p>After rereading his plans and stroking his own ego, he was ready to go greet the new member.  He walked through the portal to make his way to the Nether Pub. The SMP and L'manberg are the only prominent places so it's fair to assume he'd be given a tour there. </p><p>He eventually found them in a spruce forest near the server. They were building a simple little cabin with a small stage at the back of it. He saw Karl, Quackity, Mexican Dream (huh?), Eret, Niki, Sapnap, someone who they didn't recognize. They must've been Corpse. </p><p>He was at average height with black curly hair, naked cat ears coming out of his head. He was wearing an unzipped, baggy-black jacket over a Hooters crop top, with orange shorts; silver chains can be seen around his neck. He was a hooters femboy-catboy hybrid? That’s not the weirdest thing on this server, but it’s funny saying that out loud.</p><p>But it wasn’t his attire that caught his attention. It was his eyes. </p><p>He was wearing a face mask, so his eyes really popped out, especially compared to the rest of him.</p><p>Dream was observing in the distance, but the Corpse’s eyes looked painfully familiar. They unlocked memories he had tried to block out for so long. He didn’t used to always do that, but when he’s been assigned a role in this server that contradicts these memories, it’s best to block them. </p><p>It’s bad enough that Corpse’s eyes caught his attention, but his general demeanor is very alluring. Compared to most of the people he was interacting with, he was incredibly reserved while subtly maintaining their energy. Dream could tell Corpse was amused by the server’s general chaoticness, and he found that endearing. </p><p>In fact, everything about Corpse he found endearing. He was so entranced by this man, he almost didn’t notice the private message Karl sent him. </p><p>“You can join us if you want.”</p><p>He badly wanted to. He wanted to introduce himself to Corpse so they can talk, but not in front of everyone. They seemed to be making it a big deal that Corpse was there in the first place, imagine how they’d be with him in the mix.  </p><p>That's what he told himself anyway. </p><p>“Haha. If I joined, it would just be us two talking. Your tour would be over,” That’s good. Ominous yet gets the point across.</p><p>“Lol what?”</p><p>Dream didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. He was just sitting ominously several blocks away from their little concert they had going on. It turns out Corpse makes music, and Quackity already made parodies based off it. God, he’s a musician. He keeps on getting more attrac-</p><p>No!</p><p>Stop that! Can't be thinking of him like that!</p><p>Fuck, but he's so pure. His demonic-like voice completely contacts how he really is. He's absolutely adorable, and has so much life in him. He smiles through his eyes, and it's so genuine. He even seems like someone who's cuddles will only leave you in heaven.</p><p>Fuck, he's more than perfect. </p><p>This man is going to ruin his life.</p><p>---------</p><p>Dream waits for everyone to leave Corpse in the little log cabin they made for him. Karl was the last to leave before Dream hesitantly walks up the door. He stands there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not he should knock. He pushes his doubt, and gently knocks on the door. </p><p>He can hear footsteps inside make their way towards the door, increasing his heart rate. He doesn't remember the last time he's been genuinely terrified. He's trying to keep his breathing steady, but his heart is beating like it's trying to speedrun his life. </p><p>Then the door opens, and Dream releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He's inches away from Corpse, whose eyes are beaming at him with curiosity. He completely forgets to introduce himself, so they just stand there at the doorway. His normal confident and cocky attitude is gone. Dream feels so small compared to Corpse, and he's taller of the two. </p><p>Even Corpse seems like his anxiety is biting at him, so it's surprising when he makes the first move after who knows how many seconds or minutes have passed, "Can I help you?" He asks in a low voice that has no spite to be found, which Dream finds surprising since he's done nothing but stand here ominously.</p><p>Corpse's question did snap him back to reality, so he has to reply, "Oh, um, not really." </p><p>
  <i>What kind of answer is that?</i>
</p><p>Thank God his mask is hiding the visible dread in his face, "Well, I mean, I'm just here to introduce myself, I dunno." </p><p>That causes Corpse to giggle the sweetest laugh, "Okay, feel free when you're ready."</p><p>Dream takes a quick exhale out of his nose. He takes a minute before he finally does, straightening his posture to project faux confidence, "My name is Dream, and I'm the admin of this server. I just wanted to come here to say hi."</p><p>Corpse's smirks with his eyes, "Ah, so you're the infamous Dream everyone is talking about."</p><p>Dream chuckles a small chuckle, "Yeah, that's me." He falls back to his anxiety induced demeanor in no time.</p><p> <i>Why is he having such a hard time holding a conversation?</i></p><p>Corpse can easily see his discomfort, "Would you like to come in? I just moved in, but I have a small couch you can sit on…" </p><p>Dream perks his head up at the request, "Uh, sure. Yeah, that sounds good."</p><p>Corpse holds his hand out before he lets Dream, "Oh, I'm Corpse, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Dream."</p><p>Dream is glad his mask is hiding the blush that formed from the way Corpse said his name. He takes Corpse's hand in a firm shake, "Yeah, it's very nice to meet you."</p><p>Corpse moves out of the doorway, gesturing Dream in. As soon as Dream walks past him, he closes the door and follows. The couch isn't hard to find, but Dream is hesitant to sit down since this isn't his home, but Corpse gives him a nod that indicates that he can.</p><p>
  <i>Since when did he start giving a shit about basic house manners?</i>
</p><p>They both settle on the couch, a whole foot of space between them. The longer Dream sits there, the more his mind races. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have come in here. He shouldn't have come to this area in the first place. He needs to leave. Fuck, fuck, fu-</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>He turns his head to Corpse, "Yeah?" </p><p>"Do you need to leave? You don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable."</p><p>He probably should, "No, I don't need to leave. I'm sorry, I'm never like this, I don't remember the last time I've been nervous like this."</p><p>Worry takes over Corpse's eyes, "I'm not making you nervous, am I?"</p><p>God, he's too cute, "No, no, I'm just… I'm just vibing," he lies. It's not like he can easily tell this man who's never met him before he's making him nervous. </p><p>Dream doesn't even understand why he cares so much about what Corpse even thinks of him. </p><p>Corpse then shifts on his part of the couch and opens his arms, "Would you like to cuddle maybe? It's fine if you don't, but it can help. I can tell you're a bit tense."</p><p>Dream is slightly taken aback by the offer, but how can he say no to someone so adorable, so sweet, "Sure, yeah, we can do that."</p><p>Dream moves to Corpse's side of the couch, placing himself in front of Corpse so that his feet are slightly dangling off the edge, keeping Corpse between him and the couch. The brunette's arms wrap around him, and he even hugs them back. It was done incredibly naturally, as if it were done between two people who hadn't seen each other in years instead of two strangers. Corpse hummed random tunes, slightly rocking himself and Dream back and forth. With the way Dream's head is against the couch, the mask is making him uncomfortable. Without thinking, he just takes it off, which even surprises Corpse.</p><p>"Are you comfortable doing that?"</p><p>Dream shrugs as much as he can in the position he's in, "Yeah, I am." He's not really sure if he is, but being in Corpse's arms, he's not really thinking straight of anything.</p><p>However, he is sure about how he's feeling.</p><p>In Corpse's arms, Dream feels safe. Dream feels like Corpse can protect him against the rest of the SMP even though he doesn't know how skilled he be in pvp. Dream feels like the rest of the SMP doesn't even exist. Dream even forgets everything he's been working on in this moment. He forgets that he's ruined so many friendships on this server. </p><p>Here he isn't alone. </p><p>Dream feels like the only thing that matters is him and Corpse sharing each other's company in a comforting silence that was once killing him. It's so comforting, neither of the two men question how strange it is when they move their cuddle session to the bed.  </p><p>After all they did just meet, right? </p><p>Corpse is just spooning Dream, and he's suffocating in comfort. He even turns around so that he's holding Corpse in return. None of this is questioned out loud. Dream even wonders how Corpse is so okay with this, but he doesn't want to care. The only sounds they make are check-ins pursued by one and reassured by the other.</p><p>He knows it's incredibly bad when he finds himself drifting asleep next to Corpse. He never sleeps anymore, let alone with just anybody next to him. He used to cuddle with George when they were friends, but it was nothing like this. </p><p>Corpse has him acting incredibly out of character. He doesn't mind showing his face to him. The brunette has him feeling like he's young and in love again. As he falls asleep next to Corpse, his foggy mind replays memories of when he'd do this with his first love. The only person who could make him even care about family and friends. The only person he was willing to change for. </p><p>Catt.</p><p>Catt was gentle, and kind, and simply adorable. Catt was incredibly understanding and tolerant of anything thrown his way. Catt was reserved, but was able to develop excellent chemistry with anyone who'd talk to him. Catt was more than perfect. </p><p>But that's the harsh reality, isn't it.</p><p>Corpse may parallel many things with Catt, but Corpse wasn't Catt...</p><p>Corpse wasn't Catt?</p><p>Corpse… Catt...</p><p>
  <i>Corpse_Catt.</i>
</p><p>Dream tries to not let this realization meddle his sleep, but it takes him longer than he would've liked to finally fall asleep. This realization is probably a reach, but he can at least pretend for tonight. </p><p>Pretend he isn't the monster he's made himself to be.</p><p>Pretend he is with his first love again.</p><p>Dream doesn't know what'd he do if Catt saw everything he's done or would do. He wouldn't be able to handle the shame and disappointment and downright anger Catt could be feeling towards him. </p><p>And if Corpse is reminding him too much of Catt, it's probably best he gets him off the server somehow. </p><p>Oh well. Now's not the time to dwell on that. </p><p>It's the time to pretend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find Dream's character very interesting. He is an absolute bastard, and not even in a fun way, but I what I find interesting is how much he believes he's in the right when it comes to his actions. He believes what he does is for the benefit of the server no matter who he hurts. He even seems aware that his methods are incredibly flawed, but that doesn't matter to him as long as it's for what he believes benefits the server. I really want to learn more about Dream's character, and I guess I used this fic to kind of play with that. While I want to learn more about Dream, nothing tragic about him can excuse his actions, because he has done a lot that I personally don't find acceptable.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>